Gone Gustav Gone (transcript)
Transcript squawks Savage: Pull! Pull! Keep pulling, you maggots, unless you want to be giant eel chum! Dagur: Hello, gorgeous. Mwah! straining Oh, hello again. straining Dagur: Work for me, baby. Work for Daddy. Savage: '''The Reaper is starting to surface, sir. '''Dagur: I can see that! Savage: '''Oh, right. '''Dagur: sighs Hello, gorgeous. So... pretty. Berseker: That's the last of it. Savage: Well, now we have everything of value from the dragon-hunting ship. Dagur: No. Not everything. blows Hiccup: Okay, give me a slow burn, bud. Okay, I've seen this before, but what happens if I push... Cool. Dragon classes. What do you say we check out the Night Fury, bud? groans Hiccup: Try to contain your excitement, would you? chuckles,and groans Hiccup: Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem plus Night Fury equals... nothing. Okay. Oh! Astrid class. chuckles Astrid: Hiccup, we have a problem, a huge problem. Hiccup: Dagur? Astrid: Worse. Hiccup: What could possibly be worse than Dagur? Gustav: Aah! snarls Gustav: Gustav! Hiccup: Gustav?! Astrid: Gustav. Hiccup: Gustav, what are you doing here? I... I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Snotlout: Hiccup, did you hear Gustav is... standing right beside you. Perfect. Tuffnut: '''You're looking a little different there, Guster. '''Gustav: Yeah, I'm growing a beard. Tuffnut: 'Really? Let me see. Ha! Even Ruff has more hair on her chinny-chin-chin than that. snap '''Gustav: '''Ow! Ow! Hey, what's that thing? '''Hiccup: '''Oh. '''Gustav: '''Oh! Whoa! You see these spots? Some sort of sun sword? '''Hiccup: '''I'll take that. No, Gustav, it's not a sun sword. 'Fishlegs: 'It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile. '''Gustav: '''Whoa, these spots, they're not going away. Ow! '''Fishlegs: '''It isn't something to just be touched. '''Gustav: '''Relax, Fishlegs, I know what I'm doing. Hey! snarls growls '''Snotlout: '''Gustav, Gustav, over here. Uh, when are you leaving? '''Gustav: '''That's funny, Snotlout, but I'm not leaving. I'm moving here. gasps '''Tuffnut: '''Ha ha! Yeah, yeah, you are. 'Ruffnut: 'Uhh! '''Tuffnut: '''Imagine... he would never... Wait, he's serious? I'll get the stake and firewood. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, hold on, hold on. No one is burning anyone at the stake. '''Ruffnut: '''Hiccup's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff. '''Hiccup: '''Guys, I'm sure there's a simple explanation. Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav. '''Gustav: '''Yeah, very simple. By the way, do not look right into that sun sword thing. laughs Whoo! Anyway, you said when I was ready, I could join the Dragon Riders. Well, I'm ready and I'm here to join. Where's my hut? '''Astrid: '''Wait a minute, why do I have to watch him? '''Hiccup: '''I would do it, but I'm making some, just, major breakthroughs with the Dragon Eye. '''Astrid: '''So? '''Hiccup: '''Well, I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a Dragon Rider. But I just didn't think that said time would be today. '''Astrid: '''What am I supposed to do with him in the meantime? '''Hiccup: '''I... I don't know. Just keep him occupied. '''Astrid: '''Great, so I'm a babysitter. '''Hiccup: 'laughing Babysitter! No, I mean, come one. He's... He's 16. How much trouble could he possibly be? shrieking '''Hiccup: '''Smidvarg, what is happening? '''Gustav: Hey, Hiccup, did you know they could do this? Awesome! Hiccup: '''Please? I just need more time. '''Astrid: '''Fine! Gustav, arena, now. '''Hiccup: '''By the way, your timing... impeccable. snarls music playing '''Astrid: '''Oh, Gustav, you're so much older and more mature, and I just love that rugged beard you're growing. Oh, Gustav. Gustav! '''Gustav: '''Oh. Hey, Astrid. I was just dream... '''Astrid: '''Uh-uh-uh, don't creep me out. You're gonna help with target practice. Do you think you can handle that? '''Gustav: '''Oh, I can handle that. '''Astrid: '''Ugh.When I say throw,you throw. snarls '''Gustav: '''She sure is something, isn't she, Fanghook? grunts growls '''Astrid: '''Okay, Gustav, throw! snarling grunts music playing growls grunts '''Gustav: '''Hi. '''Astrid: '''Okay, definitely creeped out. '''Tuffnut: I'm telling you, if you get five boars, you can stack them on top of each other. That's a four-boar stack... Aah! groans Tuffnut: 'What's he smiling about? '''Ruffnut: '''I don't like it. '''Tuffnut: '''Whatever he's selling, I'm not buying. '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah. We don't want your cookies! '''Gustav: '''Hey, guys. Astrid dropped me off, told me to help out around here. '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah? So? What's it to us? '''Gustav: '''You know that big hole under your hut? Filled it in. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh, no. He doesn't mean... gasps '''Tuffnut: '''Oh! He filled in the boar pit. He filled in the boar pit! sobbing Who fills in a boar pit? yelling Boaaar piiiit! clucking '''Tuffnut: '''What kind of sick monster would fill in a boar pit? sobbing It's a boar... '''Ruffnut: '''Hey, back off! sobbing '''Ruffnut: '''Haven't you done enough? '''Gustav: '''This... This feels weird, Fishlegs. '''Fishlegs: '''Trust me, Gustav, this is exactly what you need. You're not centered, you're all over the place. Shh. Just breathe in, breathe out. Focus on avoiding all conflict. Breathe in, breathe out. gasps '''Fishlegs: '''Aah! My topiaries! '''Snotlout: '''I have had enough of you, Gustav! Stay. Stay. '''Gustav: '''Uh, Snotlout, your head... '''Snotlout: '''Stop! I'm not falling for that again. screams splashes sighs '''Gustav: '''Hello? Hiccup? laughing '''Gustav: '''Aah! snarling '''Gustav: '''Huh. What have we here? Hiccup Gee, Gustav, there must be a simple explanation for you being here. laughs '''Gustav: 'voice Well, yeah, Hiccup, because I'm awesome. Hiccup You are awesome, Gustav. Definitely ready to be a Dragon Rider. snarls grunting 'Gustav: '''Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, yes! Is that... a treasure map? Oh, Fanghook, we are so in! growls '''Gustav: '''That's it, Fanghook, just like the Dragon Eye said. All we gotta do now is find the cave, grab the treasure, and guess who's gonna get his own hut on Dragon's Edge? Uh, Gustav. rumbling '''Gustav: '''Uh, I'm not worried. Are you worried? snarls growls '''Gustav: '''Fanghook? Flame up. Which way do we head? and rumbling grunting roars '''Gustav:'Oh! Ah! sighs '''Gustav: '''Good thing we brought this along. Fanghook? I think we go this way. cracking '''Gustav: '''It says it's just up this way. rumbling '''Gustav: '''Oh, whoops! Ah! Ooh! Whew! Ahh. Huh? No, no, no, no! Whew. A little help here, Fanghook? A little help? Hiccup! growls I can explain. '''Hiccup: '''Of all the irresponsible, insubordinate... '''Tuffnut: '''Don't forget idiotic, imbecilic, inane. What? I've heard a lot of words for stupid. I mean, come on, people say that more than my proper name. '''Hiccup: '''Of all those kinds of stunts you could have pulled, this was the worst. Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon Eye? '''Gustav: '''I just thought if I came back here with the treasure, you guys would accept me. '''Hiccup: '''First of all, there is no treasure. Second of all, we've already been there. And that entire island is honeycombed with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered. '''Gustav: '''I'm sorry, I just... '''Hiccup: '''You could've been killed, Gustav. Fanghook could've been killed. Look, this isn't Berk, Gustav. The rules are different out here. You have to be smarter than this. '''Gustav: '''I just wanted to prove myself. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, you have. You have proven that you are not responsible enough, you're not mature enough and you're not trustworthy enough to be one of us. Now, it's been a long day. We all need some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning. howls growls '''Gustav: '''Talk about it in the morning. Like there's anything left to say. growling '''Gustav: That's right! It's not fair. I did everything they asked. I shoveled dragon poop for two years without a single complaint! For what? So they can tell me I'm not good enough?! Well, I am good enough. We're good enough. grunts And someday they'll find that out, but it'll be too late. We're leaving. They're gonna be so sorry when they wake up in the morning and see that we're gone. Once they realize that we're missing, they're gonna be begging us to come back to Dragon's Edge. Those huts were lame anyway.I can't wait to get back to my... clatter Gustav: '''Whoa! Fanghook, dive! Ha ha! Missed! Aah! roars grunting '''Gustav: '''Aaaah! '''Savage: We captured a Dragon Rider. Dagur: '''laughs Which one is it? Oh, I sure hope it's brother Hiccup. Or I suppose the girl would work, too. '''Savage: Which girl? Dagur: 'There's more than one? chatter grunt '''Dagur: '''This is not one of Hiccup's Dragon Riders. Who are you? '''Gustav: '''Larson, Gustav Larson. And that's all you're getting out of me. '''Dagur: '''Hmm. Fine, feed him to the eels. '''Gustav: '''But I know Hiccup, I know the Dragon Riders, and I have information! '''Dagur: '''Oh? What kind of information? '''Gustav: '''I can get you the Dragon Eye. '''Dagur: '''And what's the Dragon Eye? '''Gustav: '''That. That's the Dragon Eye. '''Dagur: '''Oh. laughing '''Gustav: '''Mmm. Mmm. lips growls belches '''Dagur: '''So, are you enjoying your meal? '''Gustav: '''Mm-hmm. Mmm! '''Dagur: '''Good. Good, good, good, good, good. So, here's the plan. We'll draw Hiccup and the Night Fury into the open, neutralize the other riders and seize the Dragon Eye by lethal force, as if there is any other type of force. I mean, really, come on. Then the Dragon Eye will be mine. '''Gustav: '''Yeah, that's one way to do it. And you might get the Dragon Eye. Or Hiccup could crush you just like every other time you faced off against him. '''Dagur: '''Mm. You have a better idea, Gustav? '''Gustav: '''Can you hand me the sauce, please? I do, one that will guarantee Hiccup delivers the Dragon Eye right to us. '''Dagur: '''More mutton thigh, friend? '''Gustav: '''Mm-hmm. '''Hiccup: '''Anything? '''Astrid: '''I checked the clubhouse, your hut, even the stables. He's not there. '''Fishlegs: '''Nothing else is on fire around here, so he must be gone. '''Hiccup: '''Well, we have to find him. '''Tuffnut: '''Or... do we? '''Snotlout: '''Yeah, why are we worried? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone? '''Hiccup: '''Not until we know he's safe. '''Ruffnut: '''Well, we could ask Fanghook. '''Snotlout: '''And, Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that? '''Ruffnut: '''Turn around. growls growls '''Tufnut: '''Fanghook, where's Gustav, boy? Where's Gustav? groans '''Tuffnut: '''Ah! He's not talking, you guys. He's completely shut down. Typical. snarling '''Hiccup: '''Hey, hey, Fanghook. Hey, it's okay. Easy, boy, easy. Well, doesn't look like he's injured. '''Fishlegs: '''But he's definitely upset. You guys, look. '''Hiccup: '''Dagur. He wants to make a trade. The Dragon Eye for Gustav. '''Astrid: '''I don't like this, Hiccup. '''Hiccup: '''Well, we have no choice. '''Tuffnut: '''You sure we have no choice? Like, none? Zip? Zilch? '''Hiccup: '''This is all my fault anyway. '''Tuffnut: '''Ninguno? '''Hiccup: '''I never even gave the kid a chance. '''Tuffnut: '''Ni Portugal? '''Hiccup: '''Tuff, that's really not helping at all. '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah. '''Hiccup: '''If I wasn't so busy tinkering with this thing, I don't know, maybe I could've kept him busy. '''Fishlegs: '''Uh, yeah, nobody can keep Gustav busy. '''Astrid: '''At least let us back you up out there. '''Hiccup: '''Dagur was very clear. I have to come alone. We don't know what he'll do to Gustav if I don't follow his demands to the letter. No, we can't risk it. I'll be careful, I promise. '''Savage: '''There! snarls '''Gustav: '''Fanghook! growls '''Gustav: '''Oh. I was worried about you, boy. '''Dagur: '''Aww, dragon and Dragon Rider love. Makes me want to hurl. Blech! snarling '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, I see 'em, bud. Gustav, are you okay? That's close enough, Dagur. '''Dagur: '''Oh, wow. Where's the trust. After all we've been through together? No? Nothing? No Hiccupy barbs, quips, snappy comebacks? But I really love those. We've developed such a nice shorthand, you and I. '''Hiccup: '''Dagur, let's just get on with this. Send them over. '''Dagur: '''You first. You have no choice. One false move and my men will take out you, the Night Fury and the kid! So roll it over and I'll let him go. Oh. It... It really is one beautiful artifact. And I hear it can be very useful to those who possess it? Hmm? Is that true? '''Hiccup: '''Gustav, let's go. It's okay. roars '''Gustav: '''Yeah, about that, Hiccup. I've been treated much better by these guys than I ever was treated by you and the Dragon Riders. '''Dagur: 'laughs Ooh! And the plot thickens. 'Hiccup: '''Gustav? '''Gustav: '''You could've given me a chance, you know? All you guys ever did was tell me I wasn't good enough, tell me I didn't belong. Well, I belong here. '''Hiccup: '''Gustav, you have no idea what you're getting into! '''Gustav: '''Oh, yes, I do, Hiccup. I know exactly what I'm doing. '''Dagur: 'sing-songy Awkward! Well, I'd say your work is finished here, brother. Ordinarily, this is where I would double-cross you and fill you full of arrows. But the kid is squeamish. He made me promise to let you go, and in return, he's gonna take me to a treasure. 'Gustav: '''That's right, Hiccup. We have the Dragon Eye and Fanghook's fire. And you know what that means. growls '''Gustav: '''Untold treasure awaits. groans '''Hiccup: '''You are going to regret this. '''Gustav: '''I don't think so, Hiccup. growls '''Gustav: 'laughs Whoo! grunts '''Dagur: '''You know, I'm actually gonna feel bad when I kill this kid. '''Gustav: '''This is it. '''Dagur: '''Why are we stopping? '''Gustav: '''No reason. I was just kind of impressed that you trusted your men enough to show them exactly where the treasure is hidden. quietly Especially when there's so much of it. '''Dagur: '''Stay here. '''Savage: '''Why? '''Dagur: '''Oh, uh, let's see, uh... '''Dagur: '''I don't know. Maybe because... shouts I said so! '''Savage: '''Oh, good idea, sir. We'll stay here. '''Gustav: '''Fanghook, slow burn. '''Dagur: '''Ah, I see. You outdid yourself, Hiccup. I love this thing. rumbling '''Dagur: '''Uh, so, does that happen a lot? '''Gustav: '''You get used to it. '''Dagur: '''Are we there yet? '''Gustav: '''We're close, very close. '''Dagur: '''Good, that's what I wanted to hear. chuckles '''Dagur: '''Aah! Aah! gasps Oh, bright light, bright light, bright light! Come out, come out, wherever you are! grunts rumbling laughs '''Dagur: '''Gotcha! '''Hiccup: No... we've got you. Good work, Gustav. Oh, what's the matter, Dagur? No barbs, no comebacks? I thought we had a shorthand, I thought you loved that stuff. laughs Hiccup: '''Dagur, you hand over the Dragon Eye. '''Dagur: '''I don't think so. '''Hiccup: '''I'm not asking. snarls '''Dagur: '''Oh. It's a long way down, isn't it? '''Hiccup: '''Dagur, you've got nowhere to go. It's over. '''Dagur: '''It's over? Really? Whoops. '''Gustav: '''Oh, no! Ah! '''Hiccup: '''Gustav! laughing '''Gustav: '''Come here. Got it! Hiccup! '''Hiccup: '''There, Toothless! Ah! We got you, Gustav. Let's get out of here. snarls '''Gustav: '''Oh! '''Hiccup '''Aaaah! Toothless! roaring '''Hiccup: '''Don't worry, bud. Hang on, bud! I'm gonna have to come up with something in case that happens to us again. screaming '''Gustav: '''Fanghook! Yeah! rumbling '''Gustav: '''Thanks, boy. '''Hiccup: '''Whew! '''Gustav: '''Whoo! '''Hiccup: '''You okay? '''Gustav: '''Yeah. Hiccup, I'm really sorry. '''Hiccup: '''I'm sorry, too, Gustav. You're still irresponsible, immature and reckless, but the way you handled yourself with Dagur, maybe you do have what it takes to be a Dragon Rider... someday. '''Gustav: '''Someday? I will take someday. rumbling growling '''Hiccup: '''What do you say you and me find a way out of here? gasps What the Thor is this? rumbling '''Hiccup: '''Let's go, bud. '''Astrid: '''Gustav, I... '''Gustav: '''Uh-uh, stop right there, sweets. I can't stay. My mom would kill me. She usually notices I've been gone after about three days. All right, Fanghook, let's go. You take care, babe. Don't worry, Gustav will be back soon! '''Astrid: What's that? Hiccup: '''Oh, just something I found at the bottom of that cave. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, a new lens. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, there was treasure in those caves after all. The Dragon Eye was giving us clues on how to find it all along. We just weren't looking in the right place. '''Fishlegs: '''And if there's one of these out there, that means there has to be more. Ooh-hoo-hoo! '''Astrid: '''Huh. And to think, we never would've found that without Gustav. '''Hiccup: '''Awesome, so let's just tell Gustav. '''All: No! No, no, no! Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts